Eddy
Eddy is a ex Human turned Vampire who is best friends with Ed and Edd and attends Yokai Academy. Eddy is the tritagonist of Eds + Vampires. Personality At first glance, Eddy is boisterous, hotheaded, and most of all arrogant. He demands recognition and seems hungry for greatness, as illustratedin his tendency to call himself "the Mighty Vampire Hunter Eddy" and his signature catchphrase, "Who the hell do you think i am". He is an idealist with tremendous determination, sometimes to the point of ignorance. Kurumu has described him as "a man of unlimited stupidity." Eddy is also very perverted, declaring that the urge to stare at beautiful women is the definition of a man. Eddy is also extremely determined, he never lets anything keep him down for long. Even after becoming a vampire, he never lost his personality. He is also devoted to defending and supporting his friends and loveds one, fighting with all his strength to defend them, thus making him similar to Ed. Eddy is also very chriastmatic, appearing arrogant and friendly at one moment but he can also be cruel and ruthless the next. Eddy is shown to be very careless about keeping the fact that he is a vampire in secret. His actions frequently draw Edd's disapproval and he is usually punished for his brashness by the Pureblood. Though despite being a Aristocrat (Level B) Vampire, Eddy is shown to have a strong hatred of Vampires, even harboring a great disgust towards himself because of his inability to control his hunger and no longer having humanity left in him. But with the comfort of his friends, Eddy would rather ignore his hunger to the point of starvation before going to help them. Relationships Eddy and Ed-Eddy is good friends with Ed, he usually controls Ed which often offends and mostly annoys Ed. After he found out that Ed was in love with his cousin Kimuru, he became very angry and was shocked that Ed would do that. Eddy challenged Ed to a fight, during the fight it would seem that Eddy is winning, but Ed was surpressing his powers and easily defeated him. Feeling betrayed that he would take his cousin away from him, Ed said that he is not gonna take his cousin away from him, but he will protect her and Ed said that he cares about Kimuru more than anybody. Eddy accepts this and apologises to Ed. Eddy and Edd. Even though Eddy is best friends with Edd, but it seems that Edd dislikes his arrogant personality while Eddy hates the fact that he is one of the most handsome students of the school even though he is a nervous neat freak. Eddy and Tsukune.Eddy and Tsukune are school rivals and seem to have a difficult time getting along with each other. Tsukune hates Eddy because of he is a arrogant jerk while Eddy hates Tsukune because his cousin Kurumu has a crush on him. But they have have become the better friends over time, with Tsukune helping Eddy with various jobs around school and Eddy gaining much more respect to his school rival. Eddy and Moka-Eddy doesn't go for Moka due to the fact that she is with Tsukune. Moka doesn't like Eddy due to his many flaws, but like Tsukune she sees good in him. Eddy bullies Outter Moka by calling her pinky and he seems to be scared of inner moka and tends not to talk her due to the risk of getting beat up. But Eddy is shown to care greatly about Outter Moka. Eddy and Kumuru- Eddy and Kumuru are cousins but they have a brother-sister sibling relationship. He seems to be overly protective of Kurumu when it comes to relationships with other men such as Tsukune and Ed seeing that they are going to take avantage of them, but she says there nothing like that and he seems to believe her. They tend to argue verbally and physically. Though despite this they love each other as a family. A running gag in the series is when everytime a boy has a crush on Kurumu, Eddy will become angry and intends to beat up the guy. Eddy and Yukari- Eddy thinks of Yukari as a little brat and Yukari thinks of Eddy as a arrogant, egotistice, self centered, vain, over confident, greedy, selfish and a sore loser. The only thing that Yukari likes about Eddy is that he is a great prankster and a good fighter and tries to be as good as him. Eddy calls Yukari kid or shorty much to the latter annoyance. Eddy starts to treat Yukari as one of his good friends these days and Yukari helping Eddy with his homework. Eddy and Mizore- Eddy flirts with and tries to seduce Mizore sometimes and he sometimes bully her by calling a stalkerish freak. A running gag is Mizore freezing Eddy when he goes to far into seducing her. Eddy stops after she gets with Double other than that they get along pretty well. Eddy and Ruby-Eddy likes Ruby for her masochistic side, and tries to win her over by helping her with various jobs. She doesn't return this feeling and see's Eddy as a friend. Eddy and Gin- Eddy looks down upon Gin because he is a huge pervert, while Gin calls Eddy a pervert because he is one to. Despite this they seem to be best friends and school rivals. Gin considers Eddy to be his second in command. Eddy and Kokoa - Eddy and Kokoa were originally rivals but later Eddy developed a crush on Kokoa and so did Kokoa so they are now in a relationship. Powers and abilities As a Human, Eddy only possessed normal strength which he was superior to Edd who was the weakest of their group, but not as strong as Edd. Though despite his poor grades in education, he is very intelligent as he always comes up with briliant ideas for a scheme, but only ends in failure. As a Vampire Hunter, Eddy possessed accelerated healing, often recovering from his injuries and also sensed the existence of Vampires, For example, Eddy during the Solar Eclipse can sense Lee and May Kanker who are vampires and their master Jack White. After becoming a Vampire himself, Eddy possesses abilities vastly exceeding those of a human being and agruably other Vampires. Because he has vampire blood in his veins, Eddy is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, he usually consumes rare meat, drinking two to ten tomato juice's a day and feeding on blood packet transfusions. As a Ex human later Nobility Vampire, Eddy is superhumanly stronger than other Yokai, being able to defeat Aristocratic Vampire Jin Kurama and can hold his own with Miyabi Fujisaki. But still falls short when compared to a Pureblood Vampire's superhuman strength. He is also capable of running and accelerating at high speeds which a human and monsters cannot achieve. As a result to this he was able to run at a even limit with Ed and Gin in their human forms. Eddy's musculature no longer produces fatigue toxins at the rate it did in his sealed state, during physical activity while in his unsealed stae. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. The tissues of his body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary himans. Juzo is capable of withstanding great impact forces and falls from great heights, without sustaining too serious an injury. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti heroes Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Vampires